


For A Brief Moment

by KnightOfCross



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Apple of Eden (Assassin's Creed), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bisexual Character, Desmond Miles Lives, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Heavy Angst, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Other, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, William Miles Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfCross/pseuds/KnightOfCross
Summary: 'Great. So I've traveled back in time. What could go wrong? Wait no. I don't wanna jinx anything else.'"THERE, CATCH THAT THIEF."'Why does life always find a way to screw me over?'
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Sofia Sartor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Yusuf Tazim, Haytham Kenway/Reader, Kaniehtí:io | Ziio/Haytham Kenway, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe, Malik Al-Sayf/Maria Thorpe, Malik Al-Sayf/Reader, Maria Thorpe/Reader, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 5





	For A Brief Moment

I'm still not sure about how im gonna start the story,I have so many ideas swimming around in my head, so I'm gonna work with what I have written\what I'll come up with. I'll also be rewatching gameplay of the games and along with doing research for two reasons. Number one, I wanna take my time and learn more about history, you know be as accurate as I can. Number two, trying to become better with my writing and grammar. Anyways, It will take some time for me to post. This story will be long, I have a whole year worth of stories I've come up with, but that doesn't mean that it's going to be easy. So please bare with me and my crazy rambling.


End file.
